pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beedrill
|backcolor = |name = Beedrill |jname = (スピアー Subiaa) |ndex = 015 |image = 015Beedrill.png |evofrom = Kakuna |evointo = None |gen = Generation I |pronun = BEE-drill |hp = 65 |atk = 80 |def = 40 |satk = 45 |sdef = 80 |spd = 75 |total = 385 |species = Poison Bee Pokémon |type = / |height = 3'03" |weight = 65.0 lbs. |ability = Swarm Sniper (Dream World) |color = Yellow |gender = 50% ♀/50% ♂ }} Beedrill (Japanese: スピアー Subiaa) is a / -type Bee Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Appearance Beedrill is an insect-like Pokémon with the appearance of a very large wasp. However, unlike a wasp, Beedrill only has four limbs, with the front-most limbs featuring two large, spear-like stingers. A third stinger is located on its tail end. The shiny version of a Beedrill is a light green color with blue eyes instead of red. Special abilities Beedrill has the ability Swarm, which increases any Bug-type attacks by 1.5 if the user's HP drops below 1/3 its max amount. According to the Pokédex, Beedrill can fly at great speeds and can attack in swarms. Additionally, its three stingers all secrete a toxic poison, with the stinger on its tail being the most venomous. In the anime Beedrill debuted in the episode Challenge of the Samurai, where a number of Beedrill evolved from Kakuna and took Ash Ketchum's Metapod. A running gag throughout the course of the series features characters disturbing a Beedrill's hive and then being chased by the swarm of Beedrill. Ash owned a Beedrill for one episode in The Bug Stops Here. He caught this Pokémon during a Bug-Catching Contest. It was then given to Casey, since she is a fan of yellow-black striped Pokémon. Casey is seen using this Beedrill in the episode Those Darn Electabuzz. Evolution Beedrill is the final evolution of Weedle and evolves from Kakuna at level 10. Game info Locations |pokemon = Beedrill |redblue = Evolve Kakuna |rbrarity = None |yellow = Trade |yrarity = None |goldsilver = Bug-Catching Contest(Gold only) Bug-Catching Contest, Route 2, Trees |gsrarity = Rare(Gold) Uncommon(Silver) |crystal = Bug-Catching Contest, Trees |crarity = Uncommon |rubysapphire = Trade |rsrarity = None |emerald = Trade |erarity = None |fireredleafgreen = Evolve Kakuna |frlgrarity = None |diamondpearl = Evolve Kakuna |dprarity = None |platinum = Evolve Kakuna |ptrarity = None |heartgoldsoulsilver = Route 2, Bug-Catching Contest, Viridian Forest, Headbutt trees |hgssrarity = Rare |blackwhite = Route 12 (Black only) |bwrarity = Rare }} Spin-off game locations |Pokemon = Beedrill |Channel = Viridian Forest |Trozei = Endless Level 2, Endless Level 19, Forever Level 51, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1 = Evolve Kakuna |PMD2 = Apple Woods (8F) (Darkness) Midnight Forest (B1F-B21F) (Darkness) Evolve Kakuna |Ranger1 = Lyra Forest |Ranger2 = Vien Forest Chroma Highlands |Rumble = Silent Forest }} Pokédex entries |redblue = Flies at high speed and attacks using its large venomous stingers on its forelegs and tail. |yellow = It has 3 poisonous stingers on its forelegs and its tail. They are used to jab its enemy repeatedly. |gold = It can take down any opponent with its powerful poison stingers. It sometimes attacks in swarms. |silver = It has three poison barbs. The barb on its tail secretes the most powerful poison. |crystal = It uses sharp, poisonous stings to defeat prey, then takes the victim back to its nest for food. |ruby = Beedrill is extremely territorial. No one should ever approach its nest - this is for their own safety. If angered, they will attack in a furious swarm. |sapphire = Beedrill is extremely territorial. No one should ever approach its nest - this is for their own safety. If angered, they will attack in a furious swarm. |emerald = A Beedrill is extremely territorial. For safety reasons, no one should ever approach its nest. If angered, they will attack in a swarm. |firered = May appear in a swarm. Flies at violent speeds, all the while stabbing with the toxic stinger on its rear. |leafgreen = It flies at high speed and attacks using the large venomous stingers on its forelegs and tail. |diamond = Its best attack involves flying around at high speed, striking with poison needles, then flying off. |pearl = Its best attack involves flying around at high speed, striking with poison needles, then flying off. |platinum = Its best attack involves flying around at high speed, striking with poison needles, then flying off. |heartgold = It can take down any opponent with its powerful poison stingers. It sometimes attacks in swarms. |soulsilver = It has three poison barbs. The barb on its tail secretes the most powerful poison. |black = Its best attack involves flying around at high speed, striking with poison needles, then flying off. |white = Its best attack involves flying around at high speed, striking with poison needles, then flying off. |black 2 = Its best attack involves flying around at high speed, striking with poison needles, then flying off. |white 2 = Its best attack involves flying around at high speed, striking with poison needles, then flying off. }} Learnset Generation I Generation II Generation III Generation IV Generation V }} '| }} '| }} '| }} '| }} '| }} '| }} '| }} '| }} '| }} '| }} '| }} '| }} }} Origins Beedrill appears to be based on a bee or wasp. Name origins * English: Beedrill's English name is a combination of the words "Bee" and "Drill". * Japanese: Its Japanese name, "Spear", is in reference to its spear-like stingers. * French: "Dardargnan" is a combination of the word "dard" (sting) and the name "D'artagnan" from the famous fencer appearing in Alexandre Dumas' novel The Three Musqueteers. Trivia *Originally, Beedrill's name was supposed to have one letter "L", rather than two. *Despite not being affected by sleeping moves in the anime, Beedrill does not have the ability Soundproof. *Despite being able to fly, Beedrill is not a -type nor does it have the ability Levitate, making it susceptible to -type moves. *Beedrill is the only member of its evolution family to be featured in the spin-off crossover game Pokémon Conquest. ca:Beedrill pl:Beedrill Category:Bug Pokémon Category:Poison Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Pokémon Category:Fully Evolved Pokémon Category:Dual-Type Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:Body style 13 Pokémon Category:Bug group Pokémon Category:Stage 2 Pokémon